


Out in the Open

by Misskiku



Series: Bederia Goodness [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, bederiaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: Bederia Week Day 7: Open PromptThe Gym Leaders and the Champion star as models for a charity photoshoot
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Bederia Goodness [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630534
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150





	Out in the Open

Bede tugged absently at the fluffy cravat puffing out of his intricate suit, trying desperately to ignore the make-up artist working on his hair. His whole body was as stiff as concrete. His stomach churned sickly with regret as he chided himself silently for accepting Gloria's invitation. Sure, that would have made him the only Gym Leader to decline being a part of the charity photoshoot, but perhaps that would have been better than to be stuffed in a suit that looked a few centuries out of date, to have make-up artists fawn over his soft, pale skin and mess with his hair. 

He had half a mind to swat away the hands currently fitting extensions into his hair. He wasn't sure how much more of that he could take when he was finally released from the artist and stood, walking away from the mirror to where Gloria was currently being photographed with Milo. Her long brown hair had been split into two braids, a straw hat on her head. The scene was set up like a farm, Gloria propping a foot on a bale of hay, a pitchfork in her hand. She and Milo wore matching overalls and hats, a Wooloo sleeping at their feet. The thick smell of straw permeated the studio. The camera flashed rapidly, a rally of quick clicks as dozens of photos were snapped every second. 

Gloria laughed at something, Milo smiling sheepishly. Bede watched silently from afar as assistants rushed in and out of the scene, shifting things this way and that, directing Gloria and Milo where to stand, where to look. Another round of photos taken, Gloria was ushered away quickly to change behind a screen. She had a different outfit for every photo. Each Gym Leader had a photoshoot with the Champion, which meant Gloria had eight separate outfits to change into. Different hairstyles, different make-up pallets. 

Exhaustion began to show in Gloria's smile when she was off the set. Under the lights, in the view of the camera, any hint of fatigue vanished as if a veil had been lifted off her face. Bede didn't know how long she'd been here; he'd rocked up less than an hour ago and she'd been in the middle of a shoot then too. 

Bede watched curiously as the farm set transformed into the backdrop of an ocean, a sandy beach forming beneath the blinding lights. Nessa stepped forward, stretching her arms above her head as she took her place. She wore a slim fitting swimsuit reminiscent of her Gym Uniform, the wetsuit-type top revealing her dark, toned midriff, the high cut of her bikini bottoms showing off her long legs. Her hair was pinned up in a neat, stylish bun. Nessa smiled at someone to the side, laughing. 

"Come on, you look great!" Nessa called, batting her long eyelashes sweetly. "You don't have to be shy!" 

Gloria breathed a tight, nervous laugh as she stepped out. "I don't usually wear such… revealing clothing…" 

Bede choked on air. Gloria's outfit perfectly matched Nessa's. A sleeveless wetsuit top that ended above her navel, the zip down the front undone slightly to reveal her collarbones. Her long, slim legs bare to the world. Gloria tugged at the base of her top, attempting to yank it lower. An embarrassed blush coloured her cheeks a delicate pink. 

Nessa laughed. "That's not revealing, that's just a swimsuit!"

Gloria absently touched the top of her bun, her hair neatly tied above her head. Loose strands framed her flushed cheeks. She nodded stiffly, shooting a nervous glance around the room before her gaze landed on Bede. She stiffened suddenly, eyes blowing wide. A jolt of heat shot down Bede's spine. He raised a hand in what he hoped was a casual wave, leaning against the wall lest he topple over at the sight of her. Gloria ducked her head, returning his wave with a curt lift of her hand. 

Arceus, he hoped he wasn't gawking like a fool at her. He swallowed thickly, folding his arms in an attempt to seem more relaxed. 

A quiet laugh sounded next to him and Bede jumped. His heart lodged high in his throat as he turned to see Marnie grinning coyly at him. A sharp, knowing smile on her dark purple lips. 

The jolt of shameful embarassment dispersed quickly as Bede blinked at Marnie. She wore a dark purple and black dress with an immense number of frills and layers, ending at her knees. It had long, frilly sleeves and large ribbons, her shoes a similar colour and style. She held a dark parasol in her hands, an innumerable amount of ribbons and lace decorating it. Her hair was curled immaculately, resting gently on her shoulders. 

"Too bad you missed our shoot," Marnie said. "You should've seen what Gloria was wearin'." 

Bede kept his expression neutral, forcing the embarrassment off his face. "And why would I have cared to see that?" 

"Well, since you're here starin' at her with your mouth hangin' open, I thought you'd wanna see the pictures I took of her." Marnie shrugged. "Guess not." 

Bede touched his jaw anxiously, making sure that it definitely wasn't hanging open. He could feel the amused look Marnie was giving him. She took out her phone, swiping across the screen. 

"Too bad. She's super pretty…" 

Bede narrowed his eyes at the back of Marnie's phone. She was baiting him. But… if there really was a picture… 

Marnie turned her phone around to show him, a shot of Piers staring back at him. "Gotcha. There's no pic. Not allowed to take 'em." 

Bede scowled. "I wasn't interested anyway." 

Marnie chuckled quietly again before leaving to change out of her complicated dress. Bede breathed a deep sigh of relief and focused on keeping his expression in check. With the other Gym Leaders wandering around, some getting into their outfits and others ready to leave, Bede couldn't risk being seen staring, gawking, like a lovestruck fool at Gloria. It was bad enough that Hop, Marnie and Ms Opal were well aware of his feelings - at least they had the decency to keep quiet about it. The other Gym Leaders… may not have that kind of tact. 

Bede brought out his phone, acting as if he were more interested in his scrolling through his feed than the photoshoot going on in front of him. He kept his looks to short glances, lifting his eyes from his phone for no more than a second or two at a time. He stifled a laugh at the brief look of panic on Gloria's face as she was seated sideways on the back of Nessa's Drednaw, her legs hanging over the side. 

It wasn't long until Gloria was ushered away again, the beach disappeared and the interior of a ballroom taking its place. The photographer motioned Bede over and his chest fluttered. He strode over, flexing his clammy hands, and tried to focus on the scene being built, on the instructions of the photographer. They'd gone with a fairytale theme for the Fairy Gym, Bede styled like a prince and Gloria…

Like a princess. 

Like something straight out of a picture book, Gloria was mesmerising. Her dress was themed like his suit, a soft, pale pink, flowing graceful from her waist to the floor. The bodice fit to her curves, detailed with intricate lace and threads. Long sleeves fell to her wrists, Gloria nervously playing with them as she approached. She stepped into the light, stepped up beside him, and Bede couldn't breathe. 

Her cheeks were dusted a rosy pink, her lips glossy and pert. Her eyelids shimmered and sparkled in the light when she blinked, her eyes lined finely and accentuated. Her hair rolled lusciously over her shoulders in thick curls and when Bede's breath hitched in his throat he smelt peach and vanilla and wondered if that was what her lips would taste like- 

Gloria's laugh made him jolt. "I look so strange, don't I? This doesn't suit me at all…!" 

Arceus, Bede couldn't answer her. He couldn't admit that she was wrong and gorgeous and breathtaking; she'd stolen his breath and he never wanted to breathe again if it meant this moment would last forever. His mouth dropped open with words he couldn't say. 

"Oh, your hair!" Gloria exclaimed. "It's so long!" She peered around him at the extensions running down his neck in a loose ponytail. 

"It's rather ridiculous," Bede said, taking the moment to catch his flustering breath. 

"I like it! It looks so sophisticated!" She smiled at him, her eyes widened after a moment. "Oh wow, your eyelashes look so long! Did they put make-up on you too?" 

Gloria leant in close, standing on her toes and peering into his eyes. Bede stiffened like he'd turned to stone on the spot. The air died in his lungs. She was so close - too close - and all Bede could see was her gorgeous, honey-brown eyes, those glossy lips of hers parted slightly in awe, and he breathed in that heavenly scent again, his eyes fluttering closed in a wave of mortified embarrassment under her intense gaze. 

"Alright - places, please!" the photographer called and Gloria stepped away for a moment. A moment of respite that soon shattered. The assistants rushed about, directing Bede and Gloria closer together. She ducked her head shyly as Bede was directed to place one hand around the back of her waist, the other holding hers. Gloria rested her other hand on his shoulder, flushing darkly as they stepped closer together so their chests were almost touching. They were posed to dance. Directed to meet each other's eyes. 

It was akin to torture when they were asked to perform a few steps of the dance so that Gloria's dress would sway. Bede could hardly remember to breathe let alone the steps, on not treading on her feet. His hands felt too sweaty, too clammy. All he could see was her; under the blinding lights the rest of the world darkened and it was just her. Just Gloria, just this moment between them. Finally, she managed a smile and Bede's heart swelled. He was filled to the brim with dizzying warmth, captivated by the look in her eyes. He didn't notice that the photos had been taken until the set began to change around them.

The ballroom changed into a gorgeous garden, lush grass rolled out at their feet. They were directed to lie on it, assistants moving around them to fix their hair, Gloria's dress, as Bede lay on his back, Gloria on her side. It was only when Bede was told to look at her did he realise how close they were again. He shifted onto his side, taking her hand that lay between them as directed, and tried to fight the fire burning on his cheeks. 

Oh, Arceus. It was impossible. Impossible to keep the adoration from his eyes, the longing pull of his heart from his face. His hand trembled as he cupped hers, threading their fingers together. He saw the slight widening of her eyes, the slight catch of her breath.

He wondered what she saw in his eyes as she studied his gaze. He wondered what it was he saw smouldering behind her dark eyes. The lights warmed her cheeks, the rosy make-up dusted across her cheekbones like a soft blush. 

Then, Gloria laughed. A short, sweet sheepish breath of laughter that doused Bede in a sudden wave of calm.

"Sorry," she whispered quickly, laughter making her sound light and airy. "You look like a fairy." 

Her comment filled him with warmth. He felt himself smile. "And you look like a silly woman who thought it was a good idea to dance with said fairy."

She giggled and Bede melted. His gaze melted and softened and he succumbed to this moment that would never come again. He let himself smile, gave in to his heart, the yearning ache in his chests, and melted for her. 

It was over too soon, the garden disappearing around them as they sat up. Bede brushed a lock of hair off his face, breathing a quick sigh as he looked away from Gloria. His face burned, ached from his blush and the smile he'd worn. 

"Um… Bede?" Gloria asked quietly, and Bede looked at her to find she was looking at the ground between them. "You're… still holding my hand." 

Bede shot his eyes to their hands, fingers still entwined, and stole his hand away with a start. Fire erupted in his lungs. 

"S-Sorry," he apologized quickly, clearing his throat when his voice cracked. He stood up stiffly, flexing his fingers at his sides. He ducked his head with a shameful flush and left to change out of his outfit. He couldn't look at her. 

He could still feel the touch of her hand in his. 

-

Bede could have died in mortification when the prints were released. As one of the models, Bede got a complementary set of pictures from his shoot for free, and decided to look at them in the privacy of his room where he didn't have to worry about prying eyes and knowing smiles. 

A wildfire of heat, of scorching flames and dizzying warmth, spread through every inch of his body as he laid the prints out on his bed. Out there in the open, in every single shot, was the obvious adoration in Bede's eyes. His smile was soft, softer than he'd ever seen or realised, captured for all eternity and glaring back at him. A soft flush of pink coloured his cheeks in the photos.

Bede could have died then and there, but decided to focus instead on Gloria and not the lovestruck longing in his eyes and a different kind of heat washed over him. A flutter started in his belly, rising into his lungs until he could hardly breathe. 

A dazzling light shined in Gloria's eyes. Her smile was bright and free and full of life. Her eyes crinkled in that adorable way they did sometimes. She smiled as they danced, as they lay on the lush grass together. As he smiled that soft, longing smile at her. 

Bede swallowed an incoherent scream in his throat, cupping his face in his hands. He smouldered with heat right to the very tips of his ears. 

Arceus. How could participating in the photoshoot be such a good and bad idea simultaneously? 

He had these pictures to himself, a memory of those breathtaking moments, but also knew that these very same photos were available for everyone to see and buy. 

And Gloria would have seen them too. 

Oh, Arceus. 

Sweet, holy mother of Arceus. 

He didn't know if he could deal with that.


End file.
